ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon (WFF)
Brandon (born July 16, 1989) is a CAW professional wrestler. He currently wrestles for Wrestling Franchise Federation, performing on their Monday Night RAW brand. He is also the cousin of CJSellers in real-life. Before joining the WFF in 2008, Brandon wrestled for the World Wrestling Federation in 2001, alongside his cousin, CJSellers. Brandon has won overall 3 world championship reigns (having won the ECW Championship 3 times). Brandon has also won the Intercontinental Championship 2 times, United States Championship 4 times, and is a 5-time Tag Team Champion (all won with CJSellers). Career World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001-2003) Tag Team Championship reigns; Disbanding and heel turn Brandon debuted alongside his cousin, CJSellers in the World Wrestling Federation on SmackDown! as they debuted as (local jobbers) defeating The Dudley Boyz in their debut. The following week, Brandon and CJSellers were given a one-time-only tag team championship match against The Dudley Boyz, in-which they were successful. They went on to have a successful first-reign (lasted 9 months), until they were defeated by New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg & Billy Gunn). Over the next couple more months, they went on to win back the tag team titles from New Age Outlaws and went to have a long and storied feud with the tag team, which saw DX get involved as well. They eventually went on to go back-and-fourth in their tag team title reigns until 2002 when the WWF was changed to WWE. When the WWF was sued and was forced to change their company name, now-known WWE, Brandon and CJSellers began to have a small-problem in their tag team. They went on a losing streak of 13 matches. Brandon eventually went on to turn heel in the middle of a tag team match where he turned on CJSellers, allowing their team to lose. After the match was over, Brandon begin to assault and attack CJSellers, blaming him for their losing streak and for them not winning the tag titles lately. They eventually went their separate ways when Brandon was drafted to SmackDown. Brandon went on to have a good solo-career, as he went on to win the United States Championship title 4 times. A few months after his final title loss, Brandon was traded back to RAW in exchange for Booker T and Goldust. Brandon then went on to have also a good solo-career on RAW as he won the Intercontinental title his first night back on RAW. He would have on-and-off feuds with various-wrestlers and eventually would win the Intercontinental title one more time before being released from his contract in August 2003. WWE has come to terms on the release of Brandon as of Aug. 21. We wish Brandon all the best in his future endeavors. Post-WWE; Indy Wrestling Soon after his release from WWE, Brandon went on to wrestle for various-indy wrestling promotions, including Jersey All Pro Wrestling, World Xtreme Wrestling, CHIKARA, Combat Zone Wrestling, Ohio Valley Wrestling and Ring of Honor. All his time in the different indy wrestling companies, Brandon has not won any championships. Wresltling Franchise Federation (2008-2009; 2012-Present) ECW; ECW Champion After 2 1/2 years of not wrestling, Brandon was offered a contract in the new promotion run by his cousin CJSellers in Wrestling Franchise Federation. Brandon went to debut under the ECW brand where he feuded at first with ECW Champion Antonio. Brandon went on to win a No. 1 Contender match against Sean. The following week, Brandon went on to win the ECW Championship from Antonio in the shortest-match in WFF history (30 seconds). He eventually would go to lose the belt back to Antonio 2 months later at their annual SummerSlam pay-per-view. Hiatus; ECW Champion; Release (2009) Brandon then would take a break from wrestling for a few months considering that he was behind-the-scenes dealing with drug-use. Brandon returned 3 months later to feud continue his feud with Antonio. Brandon went on to have a back-and-fourth feud over the ECW Championship over the next few months. Their feud last ended with Brandon losing his title to Sean in a triple threat match for the ECW Championship, which saw Brandon defend his title against Sean and Antonio. Brandon eventually would go on a losing streak for 4 months (12 matches) before asking for his release and walking out on the whole company. In 2009, Brandon was announced as having the PWI 500 Wrestler Comeback of the Year Award for his return after injury. WFF has come to terms on the release of Brandon as of October 13. We wish Brandon all the best in his future endeavors. Oddly enough, October 13 was the One-Year-Anniversary show for the Wrestling Franchise Federation. Return and feud with Shannon Silveria (2012-Present) Brandon made his return on RAW soon after "Stone Cold" Steve Austin was named the new Chairman. "Stone Cold" booked the returning Brandon in a match which was scheduled to be just Brandon vs. Shannon Silveria, however was changed to Brandon and CJSellers vs. Shannon Silveria and Larry Heightson, in which saw Brandon and CJSellers get the win. In wrestling *'Finishing moved **'Twist of Hate (Twist of Fate) **'Shining Wizard *'Signature moves **Brainbuster **Bulldog **Diving clothesline **Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick **Mic-Check (Reverse STO) **Piledriver **Satellite DDT (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown twisted into a DDT) **Spinning enzuigiri **Standing or a running spinning wheel kick *'Managers *Amber *CJSellers *'Entrance themes **Entrance themes are by order of use (from debut to present) *"You Think You Know Me" by Jim Johnston *"Never Gonna Stop (The Red Red Kroovy)" by Rob Zombie *"Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 *"My Time" by Jim Johnston *"This Is a Test" by Jim Johnston *'"Bad Man" by Jim Johnston' (WFF) Championships and accomplishments *World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment **Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **United States Championship (4 times) **WWF/WWE Tag Team Championship (5 times) - CJSellers (5x) *Wrestling Franchise Federation **ECW Championship (3 times) *PWI 500 Awards **Mosted Hated Wrestler of the Year (WWF/WWE) (2003) **Comeback of the Year (WFF) (2009) Category:Wrestlers